ballsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Kuckoroski
BEWARE THE MRRYAN5307 CRISIS!!! Hello and welcome to the History of the MrRyan5307 Editing Crisis (Or I would better pronounce it "The History of the MrRyan5307 Crisis". This is the history of the flame war between the GamingGuy650 editors vs. the page protectors. Actually, the crisis did not begin on this wiki, nor did it started the same month when the first "MrRyan5307 stuff" edit on this wiki. So on my first blog, I'll be discussing The History of the MrRyan5307 Crisis. Pre - Crisis When MrRyan5307 joined Xbox on January 1, 2013, he was only a gamer at the time. His name was GamingGuy650 at the time. He was first noticed playing Disney and Pixar’s Up. His account rise, until he vandalized the Sierra Canal Wiki (it was good at that point). The criticism of MrRyan5307 started. There was harassment about MrRyan5307. The criticism of MrRyan5307 continues to this day. On December 1, 2013, GamingGuy650 made his Wikia account named, well, MrRyan5307. One example of the pre-crisis and before the first MrRyan5307 Crisis is Go!Animate. On February 2, 2014, A user named ROBL2014And6GU made this video about MrRyan5307. He grounded MrRyan5307 for betraying him and making videos out of ElginSoon. First MrRyan5307 Crisis The history of the MrRyan5307 Crisis started on March 9, 2014, the crisis occured on Sierra Canal Forum, and Google+. On Sierra Canal Forum, one post said MrRyan5307 is back on Youtube, but they said the post was lying. Then on Google+, a user named Beverly Maddox commented that he was not MrRyan5307’s brother, but he’s his mother. Yes, Beverly Maddox, and DanishSGTFan123 started the crisis. The crisis spreads through a few websites, including Wikia. There was one time when you remember the “We Love MrRyan5307” post on Sierra Canal Forum. The First MrRyan5307 Crisis soon rumored to end on April 2014, but it still happened on May 30, 2014, on NM44IAB1 Wiki, when DJACFan edited the page. It soon ended first time on NM44IAB1 Wiki on June 9, 2014. This crisis caused it’s sequel to occur. Second MrRyan5307 Crisis The MrRyan5307 Crisis was soon inactive during last summer. But on August 31, 2014, Matiia have started the Second MrRyan5307 Crisis by renewing the edits on NM44IAB1. By October 7, 2014, at the Gree City Wiki, a wikia contributer (87.54.60.203) started the second MrRyan5307 Crisis. It starts off with a Greeny Phatom edit, which haves facts with “MrRyan5307” all over it. Many users became indulged in this crisis, so they join in, and stop the crisis. On October 22, 2014, at the Greeny Phatom Wiki, a edit started the crisis in the Greeny Phatom Wiki. A wikia contributor (107.178.33.9) edited the Greeny Phatom: the Movie 2 (2014 film) page. This caused a flame war between Ryan haters and Ryan lovers since then. The Greeny Phatom Wiki is the wiki with the most “MrRyan5307 stuff” edits. The crisis is now (and before) in 21 websites. The day with the most “MrRyan5307 stuff” edits is November 28, 2014. The second MrRyan5307 Crisis had gone out everywhere. The Second MrRyan5307 Crisis in Youtube '' It all started on October 28, 2014, when a user named Christiano Gallamotto uploaded a video saying that is the viewer hate MrRyan5307 or not. The dislike on that video is from ToonamiFan7801, which Christiano cancelled video flagging. Next, on November 21, 2014, another video is uploaded if the viewer hates MrRyan5307, but this time, the publisher is Yusef Amari. Ryan kept flagging the videos, but Yusef kept trolling him. The crisis on uploading videos ceased to be new because of a flame war between Ryan and Yusef. It stills happen on Youtube List Of Closed Wikias Those wikias that was been closed due to a huge bully war of MrRyan5307 '''Grounded videos stink Wiki ' *Date of MrRyan5307 crisis: (October 19, 2014 – December 7, 2014) *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason: Hate + MrRyan5307 crisis Gree TV Wiki *Date of MrRyan5307 crisis: (October 17, 2014 – December 4, 2014) *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: MrRyan5307 Crisis Junior Waffle Wiki *Date of MrRyan5307 Crisis: (October 18, 2014 – December 5, 2014) *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: MrRyan5307 Crisis ToonamiFan7801 Wiki *Date of MrRyan5307 Crisis: (November 6, 2014 – December 5, 2014) *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: MrRyan5307 Crisis *Founder: ToonamiFan7801 aka MrRyan5307 ITZNQQB Wiki *Date of MrRyan5307 Crisis: (October 29, 2014 – December 7, 2014) *Closed date: December 12 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate, trolls **Additional reason: MrRyan5307 Crisis TheYoutubeTrolls Wiki *Date of MrRyan5307 Crisis: (November 25, 2014 - December 8, 2014) *Closed date: December 12 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: MrRyan5307 Crisis video-gamer-of-the-future Wiki *Date of MrRyan5307 Crisis: ??? *Closed date: December 12, 2014 *Reason for reporting: Hate **Additional reason: MrRyan5307 Crisis *Founder: ToonamiFan7801 aka MrRyan5307 Locations and Run of the Following Website Victims MrRyan5307 Crisis running time: (March 9, 2014 - December 13, 2014) Current victims NM44IAB1 Wiki (May 30, 2014 – June 9, 2014, circa August 31, 2014) * status: Users 107.178.33.203, and Delete1 still continuing the edits. http://nm44iab1.wikia.com/wiki/Specia... Youtube (circa October 28, 2014) Status: Yusef Amari kept making videos out of Ryan, ToonamiFan7801 still protesting. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6N01pBk9CrI https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk-3qovOGxGMgcwec36XokQ/videos Former victims Go!Animate (February 2, 2014, November 27, 2014 - December 11, 2014) http://goanimate.com/videos/0o_owI-zMqvA Greeny Phatom Wiki (October 22, 2014 – November 30, 2014) The New Greeny Phatom Wiki (November 26, 2014 – December 3, 2014) - http://littleguyanddrbeanson.wikia.co... - http://greenyphatom.wikia.com/wiki/Sp... ' DeviantART (October 25, 2014 – November 30, 2014) http://sierratheory1993.deviantart.co... ' ToonamiFan7801 Wiki (November 6, 2014 – December 5, 2014) http://toonamifan7801-wikia.wikia.com... MrRyan5307 Wiki (November 30, 2014 - December 3, 2014) http://mrryan5307.wikia.com/wiki/Mrryan5307_Wiki ' Iandrohackers forum (November 24, 2014) http://www.iandrohackers.com/index.ph... Go!Animate Wiki (October 23, 2014 - December 2, 2014) http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/MrRyan5307 Google+ (March 9, 2014 – April 11, 2014, October 20, 2014) https://plus.google.com/1140806592722... https://plus.google.com/+PlaystoreJen... https://plus.google.com/1053263379696... https://plus.google.com/1122976428712... ' Sierra Canal Wiki (November 21, 2014 - November 27, 2014) http://sierra-canal.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Sierra Canal Forum (March 9, 2014 - April 10, 2014, November 9, 2014) http://sierracanal.createaforum.com/n... http://sierracanal.createaforum.com/g... http://sierracanal.createaforum.com/g... ' Android Wiki (November 27, 2014 - November 28, 2014) http://android.wikia.com/wiki/Android... http://android.wikia.com/wiki/MIUI?ol... ITZNQQB Wiki (October 29, 2014 – December 7, 2014) http://itznqqb.wikia.com/wiki/MrRyan5307 http://itznqqb.wikia.com/wiki/ITzNQQB... http://itznqqb.wikia.com/wiki/Special... ' Pastebin (October 23, 2014) http://pastebin.com/JfcHrR0q Moral about the crisis The crisis is full of problems with the community, and pages, so please do not renew this crisis.